dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuto Hayashi
Kazuto Hayashi is the main male Protagonist of the Fanfiction story Black and White as well as the Devil Servant of Rias Gremory, and a Third Year Student in Kuoh Academy. Throughout the school, he is known as the 'Dark prince of Kuoh,' and not for his looks. He is also the current Famed Wolf King, host to White Fang. Appearance Kazuto is an 19 year old boy, a little taller than Rias and Akeno, with a relatively muscular and defined build. He possesses unusual silvery-blue eyes, which he insists are natural, but nobody believes him. His hair is even more bizarre, being black and white streaked. Many people believe it to be artificial, like his eyes, and cannot tell which color is natural and which is dyed. Again, Kazuto insists that this is natural, yet nobody believes him. If Kazuto isn't wearing the Kuoh Academy Boy's uniform, which consists of a black blazer, white dress shirt, black pants, and white sneakers, he will probably be wearing his favorite leather jacket over a long sleeved white collared shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Anyone who has seen Kazuto shirtless will know that he has a tribal owl tattoo on his left pectoral and a series of horizontal scars running up his forearms and biceps. Personality Kazuto is very antisocial and introverted person who makes no effort to find or make any friends in Kuoh Academy. He has very little, if any, regard for people's opinion's of him, as he does not believe it's his job to please those around him. He is respectful and well-mannered to those around him, but only to the bare minimum, just enough to be considered a decent person. Though he hates taking instructions and/or orders, becoming rather unpleasant when someone tries to force him into doing something he doesn't want to do. He's known as the 'Dark Prince of Kuoh' mainly for his dark personality and interests, which are considered 'creepy' by his peers. He loves supernatural lore, thriller movies, and reading books under a tree in Kuoh Academy's yard, dubbed the 'Creep Tree.' This is his second favorite place to read aside from his own bedroom, with just barely enough light to be able to read. Kazuto has quite the sarcastic streak to him, one that nobody is exempt from. He'll make sarcastic remarks as they come into his mind with no regard for who or what he is speaking to. This stems from his slight case of Impulse Control Disorder, which contrasts directly with his ability to think ahead. He is also known to be slightly Autistic, the most potent symptoms being his anxiety when a large event is approaching and a sleep deficit. High pitched and sharp sounds have also been known to bother Kazuto, though not to the point that it's a crippling weakness. His other visible symptoms include the aforementioned Impulse Control Disorder and social impairment, trouble keeping his attention on one subject, and self-harm. History Very little is known about Kazuto's past, aside from his childhood friendship with Akeno, his mother telling him of the three Factions, and that he has an unusual and complicated relationship with his father, and not for the typical reasons. Another mystery concerning his past is his statement that he wasn't completely human when he was reincarnated. In his childhood, he was friends with Akeno Himejima. They were so close, that when Akeno hinted that she might not be human, or perhaps even a monster, Kazuto dclared that matter what, she would always be his Akeno. if she was a monster, she was HIS monster. Sadly, the happy days did not last. On the night of her mother's death, Kazuto was 11 at that point and Akeno was 10, Akeno lashed out at the murderer in rage, her Fallen Angel wings sprouting as she electrocuted the man who killed her mother, though not enough to kill him. At that point, Kazuto burst in, having heard the screams from his home. He was greeted to the sight of Akeno, with her wings out, and lightning flowing from her fingertips. At that point, Kazuto froze in fear. Akeno misjudged his reaction as fear of her and her wings. Calling him a liar, Akeno sealed his memories of her and her family before running off. What she failed to realize is that Kazuto did not freeze at the sight of her, but the sight of Shuri's dead body, the first dead body he'd ever seen, and that terrified him. By the time he'd snapped out of it, Akeno was gone. However, the memory seal she placed on Kazuto failed, for unknown reasons, though it is hinted that his father's blood protected him, and he retained all of his memories. After that, Kazuto fell into depression and grief for the loss of his best friend and her parents, all of whom he was very fond of. He never cared about Akeno's Fallen Angel side, even after his mother warned him of Barakiel back when he was 8. With Akeno, his only friend, gone, the remainder of Kazuto's childhood was spent bitter and lonely, with nobody he cared for save for his mother. By the age of 16, he was drinking, cutting himself, and getting into fights in the streets. Because of this, Kazuto's mother pulled him out of High School, he was a Kuoh Academy First Year at the time, and sent him to a four month rehabilitation program specialized for him. This caused him to be held back a year in High School, but they both thought it was well worth it. Couple that with his illness in his childhood, which caused him to start school a year late, you'll find that he's two years older than the average Third Year student body of Kuoh Academy. Kazuto got better, let go of his anger and grief, and started his First Year again the next year, coincidentally the very same year Akeno and Rias entered Kuoh High. He made a point to avoid the former as much as possible, not knowing what quite to say if they did have an encounter. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: '''Being a Devil, Kazuto has the ability to harness magic just like any other. He is most proficient in Ice and Wind magic, and shows promise with Lightning Magic. '''Master Tactician/Strategist: '''By reading various books, fiction and non-fiction, relating strategy and battle, coupled with his Eidetic Memory, Kazuto has a strategic mind rivaled by few others. He earned the nickname Silver Tactician several years prior to the start of the story in an event that is still unknown. '''Beast Taming: '''Kazuto has shown to be very good at handling magical beasts. One such example is when he calmed a Basilisk that was attacking the ORC when they were in the Familiar Forest. '''Promotion: '''Being a '''Pawn, Kazuto is able to Promote to any other piece besides the King, though he doesn't use it as often as Issei, as he already has all the magic, strength, and speed he needs. He only ever uses the Promotion in dire circumstances. 'Immense Magical Reserves: '''Kazuto's heritage gives him affinity for the mystic arts, and with that, comes a decent amount of magical power. After becoming a Devil, his reserves shot up to rival that of Akeno or Rias, both of whom believe it might even be more. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Whilst Kazuto prefers to focus more on speed and magic than physical strength, he does make a point to focus his physical strength to an extent that suits his need. '''Immense Stamina: '''Even before being reincarnated, Kazuto had an abnormal amount of stamina, stemming from his vigorous daily work-out routine. After becoming a Devil, his stamina levels went through the roof. '''Immense Speed: '''A shocking discovery for Rias and her Peerage was the fact that Kazuto could move almost as fast as Yumi when they first saw him fight. So far, he refuses to tell anyone how he got that fast. His speed only increased when he became a Devil. '''Martial Arts: '''Kazuto is a natural fighter, being proficient in a variety of Martial Arts and fighting styles. He claims he was trained by his m/other from an early age, but the Gremory group suspect that there's something more to it. '''Eidetic/Photographic Memory: '''Kazuto is able to remember anything he sees or hears down to the smallest detail, even after a moment of exposure. This is demonstrated when he repeats several lines of Kuoh Academy's code of conduct to Rias and Sona, word for word, whilst reading an entirely different book. '''Musician: '''Sona stated that Kazuto was able to play seven different instruments, consisting of the Keyboard, Guitar, Flute, Violin, Theremin, Clarinet, and Cello. '''Multilingual: K'azuto is fluent in five different languages, consisting of Japanese, English, Greek, Latin, and Russian. However, since Devils have no language barrier, his fluency in these languages is rendered moot. 'Weapon Proficiency: '''Although he is far from a master, Kazuto has shown skill in using several weapons of all varieties, including, but not limited to, swords, pistols, and shuriken. '''Weapon Transformation: '''Kazuto's father taught him a small trick that allows him to transform any object into a weapon, albeit only temporarily. This was demonstrated when he morphed a branch into a sword when fighting a Stray Devil and the sword turned back when the fight was finished. It was stated by Kazuto that this technique is very taxing on one's stamina. Equipment '''Pistol: '''During a fight with a Stray Devil, Kazuto expressed his deep wishes that he had his gun on him, indicating that he owns some form of a firearm. He silenetly vowed that if he survived the fight, he'd keep it on him at all times, indicating that it is easily portable. Ie, a pistol. 'White Fang: '''Kazuto's Sacred Gear, as well as his main weapon. It is on Par with the High-Tier Longinus Gears, and holds the spirit of the God Devouring Wolf, Fenrir. Even an amateur has the potential, minute as it may be, to kill a God with this Sacred Gear. White Fang takes the form of a black gauntlet with blue accents and silver clawed fingers. These fingers are capable of shooting out of the gauntlet with chains attached to them, and then attach to any surface. It also gives the user the ability to control ice. The main use of White Fang is to create/summon blades with the same God killing properties as Fenrir's fangs. These blades can be Holy or Demonic in aura, but they don't have any elemental attribute or other abilities. Whenever a blade is summoned, one of the four gems on the gauntlet's form will light up. Once all four are active, the user can no longer summon any further blades until he/she dismisses one of the existing blades. The blades one creates with White Fang can include existing/fictional weapons, such as Gungnir or Longclaw, albeit without any of their special abilities. Unless said ability comes from a technological mechanism, the Hidden Blade for example. * '''Longsword: '''A hand and a half longsword, the first weapon Kazuto ever made with White Fang. It is fairly plain as far as swords go, and it does not possess a Holy or Demonic aura. * '''Holy Fang: '''A katana with brilliant white blade and white wrappings around the handle. It possesses a Holy Aura. * '''Demon Fang: '''A misshapen katana with a pitch black blade and black wrappings around the handle. It possesses a Demonic Aura. * '''Gungnir: '''A black and blue themed replica of Odin's legendary spear. It has a large sapphire as a pommel and a blue gem on either flat side of the blade. * '''Hidden Blade: '''A replica of the weapon from the popular video game franchise Assassin's Creed. Being an avid fan of the franchise, Kazuto couldn't resist attempting to create a replica. He was ecstatic at his success. * '''Longclaw: '''After finding out he could replicate fictional weapons, Kazuto decided to experiment a little. Needless to say, both Fenrir and Kazuto were very pleased with the appearance of Jon Snow's wolf themed blade. Trivia * Kazuto's appearance is loosely based on Oogami Rei of Code: Breaker. Albeit with a few key differences, such as his black and white streaked hair, his silver eyes, and his hair being longer. * Kazuto was named after Kazuto Kirigaya, AKA Kirito, of Sword Art Online, in homage to their shared skill in wielding swords. * His last name, Hayashi, means 'forest' or 'woods.' Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:BrxkenArrow Category:Black and White